


Selected

by TheeIfOnly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Feels, Gen, Government Experimentation, How Do I Tag, Human Experimentation, Medical Experimentation, My First Work, Tags will be added, Unethical Experimentation, all of those are mention only in first chapter, archive warnings may change, but that's the one I know about for sure, except characters and fandom, like literally anywhere, literally everything is subject to change, other than that, physical violence is planned for second chapter, teenage angst, we love Mr. Shen so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeIfOnly/pseuds/TheeIfOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone gets Selected. You kind of wish you could switch places with those lucky bastards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selected

**Author's Note:**

> **[This chapter and story are very old and poorly written to boot. I'm going to rewrite the chapters I have, and possibly go in a new direction]**
> 
> Mind the #tags, Mind the WARNINGs. All are subject to change in the future.
> 
> Otherwise hello! This is my first fic. My first posted anywhere intentionally multi-chaptered fic. Fun~
> 
> This first chapter is only because I _really_ wanted to. If anyone _is_ interested in more let me know! And then start kicking my but about it.
> 
> This work _is ever so slightly_ inspired by something else, but I'll only be mentioning that when we get there because spoilers.
> 
> The #tags state that there is no actual violence yet other than typical teen stuff like being angry at everything. So if you're here for that or concerned about that, no there is no physical violence. Yet. Maybe not ever, depending.
> 
> I am getting just a bit jittery about doing this now, so I have to go make sure I follow through now.
> 
> Bye~  
> IfOnly

"We have heard stories. You are born, then Marked, then Selected. And then you are changed. Made inhuman and Branded. The selection isn't a choice, but parameters are set so no one argues. Of course you don't argue with a government who has control over _monsters_."

The lecture is old, but the teacher new. The add-ons are a dead give-away. Mrs. Olan'd couldn't be more different than Mr. Shen. Government is one class taken from the time most of your classmates are twelve to the time some of you graduate high school. You fiddle with your necklace instead of taking notes, you've heard this all before.

"The parameters are simple, and even if the Makers or Handlers become upset over a lost chance, they would be terminated for less then a parameter breach." She continues.

You don't like her. You don't like her calling them monsters as if with a capital M. You don't like the way she had looked at you when she was passing out the syllabus, the way she had glanced down and sneered. You wish she had been terminated, but it's only the first week. You watch the edge of your desk and see-saw your pencil between the fingers of your right hand.

"The parameters for being chosen are as follows:" Mr. Shen never called it that. He called it being Marked. You remember the day you had a panic attack. You were fourteen and scared out of your mind. That was the first time he showed you his ear. You fiddle with your left earlobe, wonder what yours will look like.

"One: a child can only be Marked between birth and one year old." She's looking at you out of the corner of her eye suspiciously. You, spotting this out of the corner of your own, brush your hair behind your ear, showing off the still unblemished skin. You pretend to take a few notes, just for good measure. The perfect student; it is you.

"If the child's local time ticks over to the day of their birth and they haven't been Marked, Marking them is a breach of parameters. For any of those born on leap day, their birthday is legally regarded as the last day of February, no matter what year it is." Your tricks pay off when she goes back to ignoring you. You want to keep up the see-saw, that seemed to annoy her best, but she must have planned for this, 'cause your pencil doesn't want to leave the paper again. You doodle instead. Mr. Shen would be proud that you are exercising your mind in this mental prison called school. Take that woman! You mentally refuse to call her anything else ever again.

"Two: there can only be one Mark per child. This is to prevent fights over rightful ownership between Farms if said child is Selected." Scowling low at your desk, you drop your pencil and begin twisting at your necklace again. Ownership. As if a person was something to be owned.

"Three: a Mark cannot be permanent, should be fully visible, and often has a Farm brand on it." Her face has a thing in it. You're not _quite_ sure what it is but you think it's malice. You still.

"Most Farms choose necklaces or bracelets that will grow with the child, but will not fall off or be otherwise removed." You twist fiercely on the pendant. You swear she's smirking.

"Four: a child can only be Selected from marked children." You can feel the burning eyes of your classmates. This year you are the only one in this class. The Woman's definitely smirking. You definitely hate her.

"Selection can only occur between the ages of thirteen and sixteen . From the day a Marked child turns thirteen to the night before they turn seventeen they can be Selected. Any earlier or later is a parameter breach." You try to zone out on the lecture, you really do. You fail.

"Five: a Brand can only be given to the Selected by the Farm that Changes them." You pray to the gods that probably don't exist for you that she won't go into it. It seems like they listen for once. You twist your head away from her, your hair covers your ear again.

"Legally speaking, once Changed the Farm is obligated to care for the newly Changed for the remaining entirety of its lifespan. If they are incapable of doing so the Government will seize the Changed the Farm finds itself unequipped to care for." _It_ as if they lose their _gender_ by being _Changed!_ You know Mr. Shen is a mister. He always has been, he always will be. You wonder how he's doing.

"Between being Selected and being Changed a Farm may trade a Selected to another Farm in exchange for other goods or services, however all Selected must be clearly marked as such. In those cases Farms employ piercings to showcase current ownership of a Selected." Your hand finds your ear again. They aren't _piercings._ They're _tags._ Like on a _dog._

"There are however breaches in the system. For example a Farm is not legally obligated to care for the Selected, nor is it legal for a Selected to be employed or housed at all. In some cases, a Selected is forgotten or ignored by their Farm and left to survive on its own, these Selected often die due to exposure, starvation, dehydration, and illness. It is by no means a perfect system. But it's good enough." You _hate_ her.

"Now," She continues. "I understand one such stray was 'teaching' this class. Let's clean out the gunk, shall we?" The Woman even does the air-quotes. You find it in yourself to ignore the rest of the lesson. Mr. Shen was a great teacher. You miss him.


End file.
